Sonic The Hedgehog Sonic's Pure Rage
by TheDigiShack
Summary: Sonic Goes Beyond Mad When Sally, Manic, Sonya, Tails, & Amy Die. Witness Rage in its purest form as Sonic goes far beyond Super Sonic. ! COMMENT PLEASE !


Sonic the Hedgehog

Pure Rage

By: Anthony A. Watts

Mephiles, the pure incarnation of the evil of the hearts of all the inhabitants of Mobius, has unleashed a darkened cloud of pure evil upon all the skies of the world. Atop the highest peak he mirthfully celebrated his recent victory and murder of all freedom fighters, that is most all of them. The evil being purposely allowed the former Queen, Sally Acorn and her friends; Miles "Tails" Prower, Manic, Sonya, Shadow, Amy Rose, and Sonic the Hedgehog to live.

Mephiles had means to test the power of all of the "most powerful" beings on Mobius with a battle to the death in view of all Mobiens and for the fate of not just the world but all space, time, and matter.

After giving the seven warriors three months to recover, train, and plot against him the day of reckoning had come.

"COME FORTH NOW YOU DECREPIT RODENTS, TIS TIME FOR YOUR DEMISE!"

Mephiles the pure embodiment of evil calls forth from atop the apex of the mountains to the hundreds of thousands of citizens surrounding him.

Slowly seven figures emerge from the clouds below the mountains peak. Each figure holding in there hands a Chaos Emerald.

Frustrated by the sevens purposeful slow ascent, Mephiles lashes out with a wave of dark matter and encases them all. He quickly pulls them to the plateau just beneath his spire and releases his grip from them. Allowing them to fall to the rocky bed forcing them to release all but one Chaos Emerald, that held by Amy Rose. Again using his dark matter he grasps the six freed gems and absorbs them into his body increasing his power exponentially.

"FOOLS! Did you believe that bringing the Chaos Emeralds here would give you even a fraction of a chance to defeat me!"

Mephiles displays his power to them by deciding to obliterate one of the seven.

Sonic stands to his feet with the help of his best friend for years, Tails. Mephiles evilly eyes Tails and calls out to him his idea of a demonstration.

"Ah, young Miles, how would you like to be apart of the demonstration of my infinite power!"

The entire group jumps to there feet awaiting the evil ones attack. Sonic and his brother Manic jump between Tails and Mephiles. Suddenly from underneath the rocky plateau a barrage of needlepoint barbs fly directly into and through the young fox propelling him far into the air until letting him fall lifelessly down the mountain.

"TAILS!!! NO!" Sonic screams at the top of his lungs.

Shadow standing to the far right of Sonic suddenly falls to a knee as if he him self where punctured by the barbs.

"What...What just happened to me?" Shadow whispers to him self grasping his chest with all his might.

Sonya and Manic jump skyward to attempt an attack on Mephiles from above while Amy Rose and Sally try to blast away his footing with the seventh Chaos Emerald. Sonic falls to his knees and continues to cry for his best friend.

"SONIC, There is nothing you can do for him. Get up and fight or we will all die as well." Shadow finally recovers most of his strength and charges for Mephiles directly removing the rings around his wrist as he goes.

Sonic continues crying but pays heed to the words of his dark clone. He turns his attention to the battling warriors just in time to see all of them violently repelled by Mephiles' shield of energy.

Mephiles turns to face Sonic just below him.

"Well "champion" are you going to attack me or shall I destroy another of your friends?"

Sonic's eyes widen significantly and he charges head long at Mephiles. Just as Sonic pierces his shield Mephiles smiles and gingerly leaps to the side.

"Well I guess your not going to attack so say goodbye to your friends."

Sonic slams into the rocky peak and quickly turns to witness Mephiles raise both hands into the air. In an instant Manic and Sonya are encased in a giant sphere and are crushed to death when the sphere is forced to the size of a baseball.

Sonic, Amy, and Sally collapse in tears after seeing such a horrifying execution of the friends and family. Shadow too collapses but not to the pain of the loss of comrades but to an unbearable pain in his chest.

"huh, So weak. I might as well destroy the rest of you now."

Mephiles vanishes and reappears behind Sally.

Sonic leaps with at him and grabs his wrist before he grabs Sally's neck. Barely able to open his eyes due to the intense pain he looks at Mephiles and momentarily frightens the monster with his almost silent words.

"For these deaths, you shall suffer and burn to dust at my hand. Mark my words Mephiles YOUR SOUL WILL BURN BEYOND EVEN THE SMALLEST ATOM!"

Sonic suddenly glows bright yellow and throws Mephiles by his wrist off the side of the mountain. Sonic had somehow transformed into his Super state without the need for the Chaos Emeralds.

"Sally, Amy, Shadow. I want you all to leave now. I am going to finish him before anyone else is killed."

Sally and Amy rise to there feet, tears still in there eyes and face Sonic as he looks in the direction he had thrown Mephiles.

"Oka....." Suddenly Sally has five fingers sticking through her throat. Mephiles had succeeded in killing another of Sonics closest friends. Sonic stares at Sally's lifeless body being held there by his foes hand. Sonic quickly grabs the wrist from behind her neck and pulls it out and pulls Mephiles in and slams his face into the ground completely shattering the mountain down to its base.

Shadow receives another blow from inside. Suddenly he realizes a connection, he look deep in to his emotions and notices a connection between he and Sonic. Every single close friend Sonic has lost to Mephiles since Tails he himself has felt a pain in his heart. Its as if every friend that dies another strand in Sonics heart breaks and Shadow was feeling it.

Shadow, while falling with the rubble focuses all of his senses on Sonic and realized that only one strand held back an unimaginable amount of power stored in Sonics heart.

"Oh No, If Amy dies the world is doomed!"

Super Sonic continues holding onto Mephiles as the descend down the crumbling mountain until he losses his grip because of a large boulder. Mephiles laughs at Super Sonic and appears behind him and kicks him into another boulder implanting him into it.

Shadow finds the falling Amy Rose and rushes to remove her from the battlefield when suddenly a long shard flies through boulder after boulder until it stabs the helpless pink hedgehog through the chest. Seeing this forces Shadow to scream in disbelief know that now the fabric of time and space them self were at there ends.

"AMY!!! NO!!!" Shadow yells getting the attention of the semi-conscious Super Sonic.

Sonic raises his eyes from his foe to the shard of dark matter through his beloved friend Amy. Sonic clinches his eyes in pain and disbelief. Memories of him and Amy spending so much time together before the battle then to the deaths of his other friends.

Sonic finally lands at the base of what used to be a mountain. He loses his Super form due to the lack of energy. Dislodging himself from the boulder that had saved his life he falls to his knees.

"W...Why....Why has this happened. Why must they have died. I was powerless to save them. I was powerless to save her....Amy forgive me."

Shadow falls to the ground and grasps his heart again and lies motionless awaiting annihilation.

Sonic runs the memories again and again through his mind until he remembered one promise he had made to Amy the day before battle.

"Sonic, I want you to promise me that even if something happens to me tomorrow I want you to destroy Mephiles no matter what."

"You got it Amy, but I don't plan on letting anything happen to you...er...anybody"

Shadow whispers to himself as he no longer feels the pain in his chest.

"So, It has begun. The last strand has been severed. Goodbye universe."

Mephiles lands about ten yards from Sonic just watching him in agony.

Sonics eyes suddenly burst wide open no pupil insight. He clenches his fist so tight he begins to draw blood from his palms. Mephiles starts walking towards the downed hedgehog thinking he is unable to defend him self. Sonic quickly lifts his head and looks directly at the dark figure with pure rage in his now glowing red eyes.

Mephiles stop and begins to slowly back away with fear.

Sonics fur turns a golden yellow, in other words into his Super state. The yellow instantly burst into flames as Sonics fur and skin are burnt away leaving a fire enveloped hedgehog that is only held together by his tendons and muscles.

Mephiles turns and jumps into the sky at near light speed and tries to escape the planets atmosphere. In a flash however seemingly faster than the speed of light, Rage Sonic stops in front of Mephiles and shows no expression what so ever on his face. Mephiles backs away just before Rage Sonic grabs him by the neck in one hand. Mephiles fur starts to catch fire as he struggles to get free to no avail. Feeling the hand around his neck getting tighter Mephiles glances down at Rage Sonic and recalls what he had said earlier.

"For these deaths, you shall suffer and burn to dust at my hand. Mark my words Mephiles YOUR SOUL WILL BURN BEYOND EVEN THE SMALLEST ATOM!"

Just as his mind finishes with that memory his entire body is engulfed in flames with heat radiating from him hotter than that of the surface of the stars. Seconds late Mephiles entire body explodes in a fireball that could clearly be seen from space and possibly the moon.

After the dust from the explosion clears Rage Sonic returns to his original form however with now skin or fur and falls to the ground right next to Shadow.

Shadow jumps to his feet and rushes to his side just in time to hear Sonics final words.

"Shadow, go and take Sally, Amy and Tails to the closest hospital. I gave them some of my power to keep them alive till they get medical treatment. AHHHHHHHHHH."

Sonic screams in agony as his body slowly dies.

"I will Sonic. I give my word."

Before Shadow leaves Sonic tells him one last thing.

"And Shadow," Shadow hovers a few feet from the near death hedgehog and turns to him.

"Tell Amy, I love her."

With that Sonic the Champion of Space and Time passes with is final breath.


End file.
